deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow (DC Comics)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Scarecrow, real name Dr. Jonathan Crane, is a villain from DC Comics and an enemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Basil Hawkins vs. Scarecrow (DC) (by TheDragonDemon) * Daredevil vs Scarecrow (Completed) * Freddy Krueger VS Scarecrow (Completed) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) vs. Mysterio (Completed) * Pennywise vs Scarecrow * Scarecrow (DC Comics) vs. Psycho Mantis * Scarecrow (DC Comics) VS Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) * Springtrap VS Scarecrow (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkrai (Pokémon) * Donatello (TMNT) * Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) * Green Goblin * HIM (Powerpuff Girls) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) * Majora (The Legend of Zelda) * Moon Knight * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Michael Myers * The Punisher * Sachiko Shinozaki (Corpse Party) * Scorpion * Slenderman * Spider-Man History The son of chemist Gerald Crane, Jonathan Crane was born out of wedlock and was left to be raised under the abusive care of his maternal great-grandmother Mary Keeny, a religious fanatic who made him wear a scarecrow outfit to be attacked by crows. This not only gives Crane a fear of Mary Keeny. but also nightmares of animated scarecrow monsters creeping near him. Through both these fears and being bullied in his high school years, Crane became obsessed in phobias and decided to unlock the mysteries by attending Gotham University to study psychology and biochemistry. Though kicked out for conducting experiments on human subjects, Crane found an abundant amount of patients when he became a psychologist in Arkham Asylum while adopting the identity of the Scarecrow and became one of Batman's greatest enemies. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Jonathan Crane *Height: 6' 0" *Weight: 140 lbs *Occupation: Anarchist, former Psychiatrist, and former University Professor *M.D in Psychiatry *Self-proclaimed 'Master of Fear' Skills *Genius Intellect *Skilled Martial Artist **Violent Dancing Style based on the Crane style of Kung Fu *Expert Biochemist and Psychologist **A walking textbook of every single known phobia *Adept Engineer *Toxin Immunity *Skilled Leader Gear * Mask: Primarily used as a gas-mask to prevent Scarecrow from poisoning himself. **While a burlap bag with a noose necktie is not intimidating normally, it makes Scarecrow monstrous to those exposed to his Fear Toxins. Such appearances of Scarecrow's face from the perspectives of his afflicted victims involve him with a nightmarish vision of creepy crawlers flooding out from facial orifices or the appearance of breathing fire. * Fear Toxin: A fear-inducing gas that can be deployed from his wrist gauntlets, fingers, gas tank, grenades, contaminated or poisoned objects https://youtu.be/w32Vs0Qd6Ow?t=53s or massive bombs. The effects cause people to live out hallucinations of their greatest phobias with their surroundings becoming surreal and distorted. It is corrosive rendering Hazmat suits useless against it. It can also create illusions that over-exaggerate the environment around the victim; making common bugs became gigantic, make pipes or levers look like snakes, make cliff-sides look miles high, or make a simple match look like an inferno. The chaos it creates can also cause crowds of people or allies to turn on each other. ** This can sometimes spawn characters that can 'fight' the victims of the toxin. These characters are normally the most threatening or scary villains of that character; Joker for Batman, Doomsday for Superman. https://youtu.be/lgovfOp6OVM?t=16s ** Often times, the fear toxin projects Scarecrow himself as an extremely powerful and frightening figure into the minds of his victims, essentially as a god of sorts in their nightmares. For instance, Injustice 2, Scarecrow begins fights by flooding the air with fear toxin gas, causing his opponents to face an exaggerated and nightmarish version of himself, rather than his fragile human self. In the Arkham Asylum video game, Scarecrow appears as a massive being watching over his nightmare world, able to kill Batman in a single strike. ** If we take the Injustice 2 gameplay seriously it affects absolutely everything including robots (Grid), other fear toxin-induced illusions (Joker and another Scarecrow), Supernatural beings (Swamp Thing, Dr. Fate, and Enchantress), and gods (Raiden and Darkseid) ** If altered appropriately, the fear toxin can affect more powerful organisms and beings. For instance, in Injustice, a kryptonite-laced strain of the toxin was capable of affecting Superman. ** Scarecrow is constantly developing new and more potent strains of his toxin, with multiple different variations existing. For example, in Batman Begins, the toxin was able to be spread through water, and concentrated doses worked as an effectively lethal poison. Scarecrow most commonly uses the fear toxin as either a toxic gas or in its pure form via injection. Some versions have a higher potency than others, as seen in Arkham Knight's Cloudburst and Injustice 2 with Harley Quinn and some lethal versions have been developed albeit not often, as Scarecrow prefers to leave his "test subjects" alive and terrified. *Trauma toxin: He also has a special kind of toxin that literally leaves a person traumatized, or in most cases. the toxin is so powerful, it leaves victims in a vegetable like state. Scarecrow rarely uses it however, only when he is in a losing battle, because he prefers to toy with his victims, other than just defeat them right away. * Needle Claws: Contains a liquid variation of the Fear Toxin that it can inject through stabs. The claw resembles that of Freddy Krueger's; but it's designed specifically for injecting the poison rather than to be a lethal weapon. * Scythe or Chained Hook * Pitchforks * Sickle * Black Horse Scarebeast *Can transform when under extreme stress or physical strain *Transforms into a giant monster with enhanced strength and endurance, and is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Killer Croc *Can naturally emit fear gas from his body *A result of genetic manipulation secretly done to Scarecrow by Dr. Linda Friitawa Feats *Briefly became a Yellow Lantern *Can cause people like Batman and the Justice League to go insane with his fear toxin *Knocked out Catwoman with a single punch *The Riddler considers him his near intellectual equal **Convinces The Riddler to participate in distracting the Batman with his riddles by playing to his ego *Successfully captured Batman a couple of times *Survived being mauled by Killer Croc *Masterminded the takeover of Gotham by uniting the entire Rouges Gallery and making every citizen evacuate the city *Somehow was able to plant 67 scarecrows all over Gotham City in a single night *Tanked hits from a Venom User *Tanks multiple hits from Batman *With his Fear Toxin enhanced by the cloudburst he successfully made Gotham a city of fear *The only Batman Villain in any continuity or canon to successfully unmask Batman to the entire world *Is so fearless that the Black Lanterns can't see him because he literally lacks fear *Manipulated all of Gotham including Batman and his allies into thinking they lived in a Utopia *His skill was enough to attract the anti-human Gorilla Grodd to recruiting him into the Society (Injustice 2) *Tanks a grapple gun to the face *Snuck up on Batman and Robin numerous times, the former being a Master of Stealth *Created a drug called 'Thrill' *Was able to fight off Black Canary and Green Arrow, both renowned Martial Artists, by himself before using his Fear Toxin on them (Injustice 2) * Held his own against Wonder-Woman (Injustice 2) *Injustice Scarecrow eventually woke up from a Joker-Venom induced coma. Flaws * Dependent on his Fear Toxin. If his enemy can avoid this drug, Scarecrow would be no more dangerous than any other normal human. ** Is obsessed with spreading terror and fear around Gotham. ** Scarecrow prefers to terrorize or drug his enemies before killing them, as he doesn't accept the idea that he can beat someone without making them scared as without fear life is meaningless. ** Scarecrow rarely carries around guns even for self-defense. ** Some depictions of Scarecrow sadistically enjoys experimenting on innocent civilians as his primary motivation but still wants his victims alive to perform such experiments. * Sometimes fear toxin doesn't work for certain individuals ** Batman has gained resistance and sometimes immunity to the drug due to repeated exposure and his willpower/bravery. https://youtu.be/X9OfHJcAms8?t=9m45s ** Poison Ivy has developed an immunity to his toxin ** Superman was only able to be affected once the formula was laced with kryptonite ** Harley Quinn has shrugged off the toxin before as she admits that she huffs it for kicks ** Joker is so insane that the fear toxin doesn't really work on him * Is resistant to a degree, but isn't immune to his own Fear Toxins, and has been injected/infected numerous amount of times. https://youtu.be/b1dzXXPzNFs?t=3m36s * Feels depressed from being devoid of fear causing him to go after Batman so he can feel fear again * Formerly suffered from corvidophobia (Or Fear of Crows) when he was attacked by a swarm of crows when he was younger * Ironically suffers from chiroptophobia (Or fear of Bats) https://youtu.be/b1dzXXPzNFs?t=3m36s * Ultimately was beaten by Wonder-Woman (Injustice 2) * Was once defeated by a teeter-totter Gallery Scarecrow_Arkham_Knight.png|Scarecrow in the Batman: Arkham series Scarecrow_animated_series.jpg|Scarecrow in the Batman: Animated Series Scarecrow (injustice 2).jpg|Scarecrow in Injustice 2 YL_scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow as a Yellow Lantern ScarecrowBB.jpg|Scarecrow in the Dark Knight Trilogy 27343EF3-8787-406F-86F6-F8365B2FD09D.jpeg|The Scarebeast Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Bombers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Illusionists Category:Injustice characters Category:Inventor Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Scientists Category:Scythemen Category:Serial Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Trap Users Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members